My Life in an All Boys School
by fir3fly L0ve
Summary: This story is from Gokusen second season Imagine: Boys who don't give a rats butt about society, who go around fighting to protect what's theirs. Can you imagine how a girl would fit into this scenario? Check it out, yo!
1. Sounds Fun

**Disclaimer**: Hm…how to say this…I, fir3fly Love, **DO NOT **own Gokusen (The anime nor the live one).

Author's Note: This particular fanfiction has the cast from Gokusen II the live one…not anime. So if you wanna go see who these people are then by all mean, go ahead Some of them are actually quite cute .

* * *

..::..Sounds Fun..::..

Today was another ordinary day at Kurogin Gakuen high. The students arrive early to their classes in hopes of learning something new and meeting their teachers.

All the students except Class 3-D.

Yamaguchi Kumiko walks her normal pace in hopes of running into her secret crush, Takuma Kujo. "I wonder if I'll meet him again this morning," She thought out loud. Many students pass her and chat amongst themselves. Yamaguchi soon began to lose hope when she received a tap on her shoulder.

She pauses.

_ I knew he'd show up, perfect timing Kujo-sensei!_ She turned around with her best 'unexpected' smile, "Yes?" she pauses once again.

"Ah, ohayo Yamaguchi-sensei," to her unpleasant surprise it was Baba-sensei, "You look nice today." Yamaguchi kept her fake smile on for a moment longer.

"Ohayo Baba-sensei…" Baba took a step closer to her.

"I was thinking," he turned his gaze to the ground, "Maybe you would like to go to lunch—" he looked up and she was gone. He stayed in his spot mentally sighing. "Fight o, Baba."

Yamaguchi sat at her desk in the teachers lounge, looking over her plans for today. "Yamaguchi-sensei," a firm voice called. Kumiko turned her head to see the head teacher walking towards her. She stood up quickly.

"Kyoto." Behind him was his helper, following in his shadow like always.

"It seems that we have a new student joining your class," he spoke in a tone that was kind of informing and yet different.

Yamaguchi's eyes began to grow slightly at the news, "Seriously?" The man behind Kyoto stepped forward.

"Yes, another delinquent but this one's different!" Kumiko looked from the shadow man to the head teacher who nodded making the roll of hair on top of his head bounce.

"It's seems as though this new student has quite a reputation in Momo High School," Yamaguchi gasped at the mention of the school her lover works at, "Kicked out of all the all girl schools in the district and this place is her last hope." The head teacher adjusted his jacket and peered at Kumiko, "I'm putting her in your class, you better not screw this up. If she graduates from this school we'd make history!" The head teacher went into a scene. Kumiko decided it was time to go teach her students. She made her way to her class to hear everyone chit-chatting like normal.

"Ohayo," she opened the door and stepped in. Suddenly Tsuchiya stood up.

"Hey Yankumi, is it true we got a new student?" Kumiko was surprised at how fast these boys heard news.

"Um…yes. And I'd like for you all to treat h—"

"This is great! The more people to join the class, the more chance we got at beatin' Ara high!" Yousuke shouted with his bat high in the air. Everyone shouted in agreement except Ryu, who sat in the front row with his hands in his pockets.

"You guys are still at it with that school? I thought you guys settled the score a while ago?" Yankumi questioned in concern while walking closer to her students. Take looked to her.

"A few weeks ago they came up to Nayua and Yuuichi and beat'em up for no reason!" She looked to the healing boys who were indeed bruised and yelling. Kumiko raised a hand as she tried to speak and the sound of the door sliding open stopped her. Everyone looked towards the door with anger written on their faces, they thought it was the vice principle again. To everyone's surprise, there stood a girl.

"Sounds like fun."


	2. Tsh, Girls Can't Fight

...::..Girls Can't Fight..::..

Everyone looked towards the door taken by surprise. A girl was standing there, chewing gum and looking at Take. A dead silence lingered in the air as she stepped into the room. She turned her hazel eyes to Yankumi and walked towards her with a slip of paper in her hand. "Ah, you must be the new student I've heard about. Nice to meet you," Yankumi bowed as she took the paper from her. "What's your name?"

She scanned the room once and then looked back at Yankumi, " Wakinaru Kayata." Kumiko nodded and turned to the class.

"Everyone, this is Kayata-chan. Please be nice to her," Everyone was looking her over. Her hair was a reddish-brown color and pulled into a bushy ponytail with her bangs just barely above her eyelids. Around her neck was a beaded choker with a dangling cross and matching earrings. She wore the boys white shirt and jacket open and a matching pleaded skirt that came down to the middle of her thigh. She had a tattoo of a gangster Tweety on her left calf and wore some black and white air forces that matched her glasses. She waited for someone to say something but no one said anything.

"Since no one's saying anything I'll just tell you about myself," she cleared her throat and her face turned from normal to a slight scowl, "I don't take bull from anyone. If I feel like I'm being stepped up to then trust and believe that I will deal with you." With that said, she looked for a seat.

"Nicely said, Kayata-chan. Anyone have any questions for her?" Takumi raised his hand.

"Takumi?"

He stood up and Kayata looked to him, "Will you go out with me?" Suddenly everyone broke out in laughter. Kayata let out a few chuckles.

"No! Will you go out with me?" Someone else shouted. Then a few more people yelled in asking her out. Kayata put her hands up with a smirk.

"I'll tell you what, if you can beat me in a match, I'll consider dating you." Yankumi looked at her like she was crazy.

"Kayata, are you sure you want to do that?" she questioned. Kayata looked at her.

"If that's all it takes to get a date then I'll go for it," Yabuki stated from his seat in the way back of class. His buddies began to chuckle seeing this as an insult to Kayata. She looked at him with a calm face.

"Sorry, I don't date girls," she said. Everyone made noise at the burn Yabuki just received. Suddenly Tsuchiya jumped up and pointed his fan at Kayata.

"I love your attitude!" Kayata smiled while Yabuki kept his kind of upset face on, still watching her. Yankumi gave her a seat two seats away from Ryu and began with the lesson.


	3. Fight For My Love

**Disclaimer**: Yeah…I do not own Gokusen. Only Kayata.

_A/N (author's note):_ Sorry these past two chapters have been short. It looks longer on word document than on here for some reason

School was out and everyone rushed to the field to see the fight for Kayata's love. She had gone home to change clothes for the battles. Yankumi was there too, just to see how things would turn out. She sat with Tsuchiya, Take, Hyuuga, Ryu, and others who sat on the hill awaiting the battle. The boys participating in the contest sat on the field, waiting for their competition and prize to arrive. "Hey, who do you think is gonna win this?" Take asked, looking at Tsucchi. He was fanning himself while thinking about the answer. Yuuichi chimmed in.

"I bet Masashi's gonna win. You know how we gets with competitions." Tsucchi nodded considering that.

"Yeah but Hayato's got the best fighting skills," Hyuuga stated while eating a bag of chips.

"I wouldn't be surprised if nobody won," Yankumi drifted off. Everyone looked at her with shock written on their face.

"How could you say that, Yankumi? All those guys are strong and one of em is bound to beat her," Take practically shouted. Just then, Kayata began walking down the hill a little ways away from everyone else.

"I was just saying that I wouldn't be surprised if no one won, I didn't mean anything by it." Kayata came upon the scene wearing black sweats and a grey tank.

"Ready when ya'll are." Everyone on the field stood up and one by one went to battle the girl they wanted to date. The first battles were pretty easy so we'll skip to the last one. It came down to Hayato. He stood in front of her with the stern look on his face. She mimicked him.

"I told you Hayato was gonna win," Hyuuga said quietly. Suddenly they were at it, with Hayato swinging and Kayato pushing his attacks away. This went on for about five minutes.

"Is this…all you gonna..do?" Hayato questioned while attacking. Kayata pushed them away with ease.

"I should be asking you that question." Hayato managed to trip her on her back and he was about to kick her when she grabbed him with her legs and flipped him on his back as she jumped up. She was now standing over him with a smirk, "That's pretty good, you managed to trip me. But you fail." She squatted over him and made a kissy face before walking away. Hayato laid on the floor, stunned a little bit. Kayata walked over to the other boys with her hands on her hips. "I forgot to ask, when are ya'll planning on fighting this Ara school?"

"Next Wednesday… you want in on it?" Take asked. Tsucchi laughed.

"You don't expect this little girl to fight them do you? Sure she's good, but only at one-on-one battles." Everyone seemed to agree on this.

"You wouldn't know, fanboy," Kayata snapped. Hayato looked over at her and the others while slowly getting up.

"…Ok then, let's find out." Suddenly a bunch of boys stood up to fight her as a group and Kayata got nervous. "Ready when you are, Kawai-chan." Kayata knew she had no chance at winning against a group so she dropped her guard. She walked off in a huff and hid her blush of frustration. Everyone began to laugh as she walked away, saying it was way too cute. Yankumi, Ryu, and Yabuki watched her go off.


	4. sexual Harrasment

..::..Sexual Harrasment..::..

It's been a whole week since the fight with Kayata. Everyday, they never let her live it down. "Did you see her face when she huffed off? So kawaii!" Take cooed. Kayata sat at her desk, chin in her hand and ignoring them as usual. How she wished they would leave her alone.

"Can ya'll drop it for once? It happened last week for crying out loud," Kayata groaned. Tsucchi put an arm around her shoulders and laughed.

"Why would we do that? It's a memory we'll all remember for the rest of our lives." Kayata rolled her eyes. Yankumi walked in with her books in hand and said good morning. Kayata raised her hand while standing, making her skirt twist about her legs. Of course, this didn't go by unnoticed.

"Can I please be transferred to another class? This one's full of asses." Everyone laughed at her but she was being dead serious. Yankumi couldn't help but laugh at her as well.

"If you behaved in your other schools you wouldn't have to be here," Yankumi said, putting her books on her post.

Kayata sat back down with her arms across her chest, "Freakin'A." Yankumi looked for her lesson plan and began writing on the board. As soon as she turned around, a paper ball had been thrown against Kayata's head. She quickly turned towards everyone behind her with a scowl, "Who threw that?" Everyone started pointing at each other making it obvious that she wouldn't be able to figure out who did it. She picked up the paper ball and opened it. More than three people wrote on the note and Kayata began to read it.

"Okay class, open your books to page 83," Yankumi started. Kayata threw the note in the trash, paying no mind to what she read. As she was walking back to her seat, Yousuke noticed her face was turning bright.

"Aaaah, Kawaii-chan's turning red!" Yabu walked over to her and she stopped dead in her tracks. He put her head on his chest and held her close.

"Come on guys, don't be mean to her," Kayata didn't try to move from him. "You gotta treat her nicely, like this." He then pulled her body onto his and started making moaning noises. Kayata's face grew even redder as she tried to push Yabu away from her. "Oh…Oh! Kayata! Yes!" She finally got away from him and then stormed out the class leaving everyone laughing and Yankumi watching her leave with concern.

Yabu went back to his seat after high fiving some of his friends on the way back. "Yabuki, what did you do that for?"

He stopped laughing and held a serious face, "What? I was just having some fun. It's not like I was raping her or anything." Yankumi kept a frown on her face while looking at Yabuki who did the same.

"Don't do it again," Yankumi turned back to the board and began her lesson.


	5. Her Background

..;;Her Background;;..

Kayata walked on the sidewalk next to the bullet train station. She could never get on one of those without money so everyday she walked 45 minutes to and from her home. She entered her house and slammed the door behind herself. She looked in the living room to see her brother and cousin sitting in a cloud of smoke and measuring some drugs. "I'm here." Her cousin, who had red hair and many ear piercings, looked over at her. His lips curved into a smirk as he smacked his lips.

"Hey, Koneko. Welcome back home." Kayata made a disgusting face as she walked to the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of water. "Koneko! You got a job to do tonight!" Kayata gritted her teeth and slammed the fridge door. She walked out to her brother and cousin. Her brother had orange hair that he kept spiked with a nose ring an eyebrow piercing.

"I told you last time that I'm not delivering your shit for you. If you want the money, then you give it out yourself." Her brother, Sha, had a hard face as he backhanded her. Out of instinct, Kayata hit him back and they were on the floor. Sha was over her and punching her wherever his fists landed.

"Watch who you're fing talking to, b. If it wasn't fer us you'd be living in a whore house." Her brother got off her and kicked her side. Kayata laid on the floor underneath the table that her brother and cousin were using to measure the drugs.

_If it wasn't for you, our parents would still be here_, she thought. "C'mon now, Sha. It's not nice to beat up Koneko. You know how much that hurts me to see her messed up," Her cousin, Kashi, said. Kayata got up slowly and went to her room without looking at her 'family'.

"It's not my fault she don't listen. If she wasn't so ignorant I wouldn't have to beat her up." Sha looked at his cousin with a smirk, "I know how much it hurts you to see someone you like get beat up." Kashi chuckled as he leaned back on the back of the couch.

Kayata lay on her bed staring at the ceiling. She wanted out of this family and this life so bad, but she couldn't get out until she turned 19. She fell asleep hoping her dreams with comfort her.

Kayata was still asleep when her cousin walked in. He looked at her half admiring half wanting her. He walked to her bed and sat down, "Time to wake up, Koneko." He then turned her on her back. "Good Morning." He hovered over her and kissed her nose.

Kayata pushed him off and rubbed her eyes, "What the hell do you want?" she yawned as she stood.

"It's time for you job." Kayata straightened herself up.

"How many times do I have to say this? I'm done with this. If you want the money, you do it yourself." She walked past her cousin towards her door to see her brother standing there with puffy eyes. He shoved a baggie into her hands and pushed her towards the stairs.

"Don't come back until you sell that." Kayata hit the wall in rage and stormed out the door.

The night air was cold and she hadn't had the chance to change her clothes before she left. She then remembered where her brother told her to go. _Go to the old car shop downtown. We've got some costumers down there and don't drag your feet! _She pulled out the baggie in her pocket and looked at the powdery substance. Kayata really didn't want to do this, but did she have a choice? If she didn't give it to their customers then she wouldn't have a place to stay at. "I'll be damned if I sleep on the sidewalk."

She finally made it to her destination and the sweet smell of cigars lingered in the air. Kayata entered the abandoned car shop and the sound of hardcore rock pounded her eardrums painfully. _The guy you want to give this to has on a long neon purple jacket with multi-colored hair._ She looked around for this person with a neon purple jacket and she finally spotted him. He sat near the back of the place where the blue lights were and he had three girls sitting with him. She walked over with a scowl on her face, making herself seem like a tough guy.

"Hey little missy, how'd a babe like you get past me?" Someone had their hand on Kayata's shoulder. She side glanced at him and the first thing she noticed was that his breath with heavily coated in alcohol. She pulled his hand off and continued walking to the person in the back. "I know where you live, little girl. Don't think I don't 'cause I do!" She finally made it to the rainbow colored boy and he looked her over.

"Is there something I can do for you?" His voice had a certain tone that had Kayata thinking he was the leader of the place. She merely took out the baggie and tossed it to him. He caught it and watched as Kayata turned away, "You with Sha and Kashi?" Kayata didn't bother looking back at him. She only walked on, leaving the leader confused and fascinated. Before she left, the man from earlier came back up to her.

"I decided to give you another chance, Babe. Whaddya say? Can we start over?" He had his arm around her shoulders and had all his weight on her. Kayata, unfortunately, wasn't in the mood for this.

She shoved him off and then against one of the display cars nearby. He hit it so hard that he left a rather large dent on the hood of the car. Kayata then ran out not wanting anything else to happen and ignoring the threat the man was yelling at her.

"Hm. I had no idea she was involved with that kind of crowd," An unknown person thought out loud to their self. "Maybe there's more to her than I thought."


	6. The Morning After

..: The Morning After :..

The next morning, an annoying beep noise went off in Kayata's room. With her head hidden under her panda comforter, she stretched her arm out to the table where her alarm clock was. The air was cold in her room so she tried to hurry and turn the alarm off so she could stick her arm back under the warm comforter. She felt the cold and bumpy texture of the snooze button and pressed it hard. With a groan, she turned onto her left side and rubbed her cheek on her semi-fluffy pillow. However, the sting of a new cut caused her to retaliate from her comfortable position.

Kayata sat up with a look of pain and aggravation as she used her fingers to find where the cut was located. She finally found it right above her eyebrow and a bruise on her cheek. "That wasn't there when I went to sleep last night," She thought out loud. She looked around her room at the emptiness and flung her blankets off of her. Her feet touched the cold tile floor and she instantly started walking on the outside of her feet (A/N: You know, the side with the pinky toe on it?).

She walked to the bathroom and started the shower. She went back to her room to retrieve her clothes. Kayata closed the bathroom door and locked it then placed her clothes on the toilet cover. She took her toothbrush and brushed her teeth then jumped in the shower afterwards. She stood in the shower for a few moments, enjoying the feel of the warm water running down her body. She reached for the shower puff (A/N: that big puffy ball you use to wash with. Let's make the puff back purple, shall we?) and noticed the large hand print around her right bicep.

Kayata stared at the bruise and tried to remember what happened last night. She grabbed the shower puff and squeezed the shower gel onto it. All the while, she kept thinking about how all these injuries showed up. She ran the shower puff over her left arm and that's when she remembered what happened.

_As Kayata entered her home, she slammed the door behind her and leaned against it for a moment. She could hear her brother and cousin coughing and laughing in the living room._

_"Ah, Koneko! Welcome home!" Kashi yelled. He always said that when she came home but she knew he only said it in a mock way. Instead of going to the kitchen, she headed upstairs with her brother, Sha, yelling after her to give him his money. In all honesty, Kayata had forgotten to get it from the guy. Sha walked up the stairs and stopped Kayata before she could enter her room._

_"Where's my money at?" He slurred as he grabbed her right arm and turned her to face him violently. Kayata could smell the sweet tartness on his breath that indicated that he's been drinking. _

_She tried to yank her arm away but he was too strong for her. Sha continued to yell at her, repeating the same question. "I forgot it, okay! I didn't get your damn money!"Without notice, Sha slapped her with the back of his hand. Unlike last time though, he was wearing a class ring he had stolen from a kid in high school when he used to attend it. Kayata stumbled back holding her face and looking down. She could see her own blood dripping to the floor. She muttered some choice words as she leaned against the wall for balance._

_"We don't give things for free!" Sha continued to shout things about not giving thing for free and how she needed to go back and get the money. Kayata, however, had other plans that didn't involve getting money from anyone. She punched Sha in the stomach and kicked him where it hurts most. He kneeled over on the floor and Kayata took that opportunity to kick him in the face, but she knew that would only cause more problems so she stopped herself._

_She ran into her room and locked the door._

Kayata turned off the water and stepped out in a towel. She looked at herself in the mirror and noticed the cut and bruise where bigger than she thought. She put her clothes on and searched for her make-up. "At the very least I could try to cover the bruise up a little bit." Before she put it on, she put a small band-aid on the cut and applied moisturizer on her face. After she put on the make-up, she looked at her work. The bruise could still be seen through the make-up a little but it wasn't as obvious as before. She put her uniform on stopped in the hall, "It would probably be wiser to out the window."

The sound of footsteps coming up the stairs caused Kayata to move faster to her room. She opened her window and hopped on the roof, closing her window but leaving enough room for her to slip something in the crack to open it later. She put one foot over the end of the roof and set it on the ac generator (A/N: I think that's the name) then the other. She jumped down from the generator and onto the ground. She looked up on her window and noticed that she didn't bring her briefcase. "Oh well, it's not like I need anything out of it."

With that, Kayata walked on to school preparing herself for the rest of the day.


	7. Tears of a Clown

..: Tears of a Clown :..

(A/N: Just so you know, this is still the same day as the last chapter)

Yankumi walked her normal route to school, dragging her feet and looking down in hopeful thought. "I haven't seen Kujo-sensei in a while, I wonder what he's doing?" Yankumi smiled up at the sky imagining what her darling crush could have been doing. "I bet it's something great and wonderful and—" She sighed dreamily as she imagined him making a a giant flower arrangment somewhere and running to her, calling her name and shouting that he loves her.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu, Yamaguchi-sensei!" Some students say as they pass by. Yankumi was still in her dream world when she heard the studenets say this which made her think that Kujo-sensei was saying it to her.

"Please, call me Kumiko." The students were gone as she said this, thinking that she was crazy. Kujo-sensei was walking up behind her and called to her. "No need to be so formal Kujo-sensei, call me Kumiko."

"Okay, Kumiko." Yankumi turned around with a huge smile and came face to face with her crush. Her smile went away as she stepped back and gasped.

"K-K-Kujo-sensei!" She spazzed for a moment then bowed. She turned her head away from him and spoke to herself. Kujo-sensei looked back to see who she was speaking to and arched an eyebrow.

"It was nice meeting you again, Kumiko. I'll see you around." Kujo-sensei bowed and walked on, leaving Yankumi to wave him off and say bye.

"Damn, I blew it again," She said through her smile.

Yankumi entered the classroom to see the students misbehaving again. Kayata wasn't to be seen in all the mayhem, though. Yankumi wondered where she was but continued to take attendance. Everyone was here and so she started her lesson, hoping that the boys would pay attention.

"Yankumi! Where's Kawai-chan?" Yabuki asked. Everyone looked around and noticed she wasn't there either. They all called out questions about Kayata at Yankumi and she wsa overwhelmed by this.

"I don't know! I'm not her mother, I don't know where she goes at all times of the day." As if on cue, Kayata walked through the door but today she had her hair down and had a band-aid on her eyebrow. Yankumi watched her walk in and sit at her desk. "Good timing, Wakinaru." Kayata said nothing and just sat there.

Ryu, who sat beside her, stared at her but she paid no attention to him. "Kawai-chan! What's with the long face?" Take asked with worry etched in his face. Still Kayata kept her eyes forward on 

the board and a blank face. Tsuchiya walked over to his classmate and got to her eye level. He looked over her face then took his fan and poked her in the cheek. Unfortunately for her, that was the same cheek that her brother hit her on. She threw her hand up to slap the fan away but it ended up scrapping some of the make up off her face, revealing some of the bruise. Tsuchiya looked at his fan and wiped it off before he noticed the purplish red mark on her face.

Tsuchiya thought he had hurt her, "I'm sorry Kawai-chan! I didn't mean to do that!" He went to the front of class to get a tissue, thinking that her face was bleeding.

"I'm not bleeding, stupid," She put a hand up to her cheek to hide the embarassing bruise. Thankfully, no one noticed it.

Except one person.

Yankumi rushed to her side and turned her head to the side, trying to remove Kayata's hand from her face, "What happened to you, Kayata?" Everyone got up from their seats to peek over and see whatYankumi was talking about. Some caught glimpses of her huge bruise as Yankumi wiped the remainder of the cover-up off. Others had to rely on their classmates to tell them what Yankumi was talking about.

Kayata wasn't particularly in the mood for more yelling. She smiled cooly as if remembering a good time she once had, "I was playing this game with my brother and it got a little outta hand." She felt like she had to further explain herself so no more questions would arise, "He's in martial arts and he was practicing kicking a block of wood in half. My dad wasn't around so I volunteered to hold the block," She chuckled, "Boy, was that a stupid idea. I wasn't even holding the block tight enough so it went flying and smacked me right in the cheek like it was alive or something."

The class laughed at her story and she joined them. To them, it seemed like a true story and it made Kayata laugh, too. Ryu, however, felt like a tall tale has been told. Yankumi sighed in relief and straightened her jacket.

"Geez, you had me thinking you got into anotheer fight. Do me a favor and be more careful next time, okay?" Kayata nodded as Yankumi walked back to her post.

"Has anyone else noticed that this is about the only time, Kawai-chan has ever laughed since she got here?" Hyuuga asked loud enough for the whole class to hear. They all pretended to be shocked and gasped. Kayata smiled small, but was holding back a giant grin.

"Nice pearls, Kawai-chan!"

"Sexy sexy!"

All sorts of comments were shouted to her in a teasing, yet truthful, way. She finally let it go and a blush spread over her nose. She held a hand over her mouth to cover her teeth as she grinned and laughed. Ryu watched as she did this and smiled, too.

"Aw, C'mon Kawai-chan! Don't hide from us, we wanna see your smile!" Yabuki called out as he leaned over his desk and laughed since he was enjoying himself. Yankumi watched her class gain up on Kayata again, but this time it was with love.

Kayata continued to laugh but tears started leaking down her face. She let them fall and didn't attempt at all to wipe them away. She had finally realized who her true family is.


	8. Is This Love?

..: Could it be love? :..

The day went by as it always did but today, Yabu's gang asked Kayata to join them at their hang out spot at the café. She agreed to go, seeing how she didn't want to go home just yet. "So I went up to him like 'Hey, if you don't like it, then tell your mom not me'!" Tsuchiya finished up his story. Everyone laughed and told him how he's stupid and crazy. Kayata stood on the right of everyone, walking in the shoulder of the street. She laughed at how the boys were pushing each other around and watching girls walk by.

"Oi, Kawai-chan. I bet you got some interesting stories to tell," Hyuuga guessed as he leaned forward to see Kayata. Everyone turned their attention to her and she wrinkled her nose and swatted the air.

"Nah, I don't got any stories. At least, none that you all wanna hear." They all began talking at once, saying how they wanted to hear them. "Well," Kayata interrupted, "There was this one time when I saw this cute guy at the…store I worked at." Sounds of disappointment entered the air as Kayata began her story. She stopped and looked at them almost offendsively, "I was only joking guys, geez."

A whole bunch of 'I knew that's were said and some nervous laughter. Take put an arm around Kayata's shoulders and smiled, "We were just kidding with ya, Kawai-chan." Suddenly Take felt a throb in his stomach that rippled out to his chest. His fingers felt tingly and he pulled away from the group. Everyone walked on for a moment before noticing Take had stopped. Ryu was the first to notice his sudden absence and turned around.

Yabu soon follwed, then Hyuuga, Tsucchi, and Kayata. "What's with Take?" Yabu asked. Take stood behind analyzing his hand and touching his chest absent-mindedly. "Take!"

Take still stood there completely oblivious to everything around him. He couldn't understand what that sudden attack was and what caused it.

Is it a symptom of heat stroke?

Are his allergies acting up?

No, it must be some sort of hypersensitivity to some chemical in the air.

"Take! C'mon let's go, I'm thirsty." He snapped out of his mid-thought at the sound of Kayata's voice.

"Coming!" He walked up to the others and smiles, "So what were you guys talking about?" Everyone was silent for a minute, but soon coninued with their conversation. Ryu, like always, kept to himself and was pondering whether Take thought that the rest of the guys didn't notice that he completely ignored their calls.

All except Kayata's.

The group arrived at the café and ordered their regulars. Yabu ordered a chocoloate strawberry parfait for Kayata since she didn't know what was the best thing to order. Take drank his shake and kept stealing glances at Kayata. Nobody noticed this, except Ryu. Hyuuga was talking about how he scored a date with a girl and Kayata interruped. "How come ya'll can talk about your dates with girls but I can't tell ya'll about my crushes?"

"Simple. The girls we've dated are just old flings that we can easily forget. However, with girls, it's not as easy to forget guys. So we'd be listening to someone you still like and that would make us jealous," Tsucchi explained as if it were nothing. Kayata rolled her eyes and let Hyuuga finish his story. As everyone ordered another ound, Take excused himself.

"What is going on with me? I can't be falling for Kawai-chan," Take muttered to himself before entering the bathroom. He stood in front of the mirror and stared into his own eyes. "Of course not. I do not like Kaya—I mean, Kawaii…kawaii…she is pretty cute," His words drifted from denial to slight acceptance. He shook his head violently then tapped his face, "No. No.No. She is a friend and only a friend. Nothing else and nothing less." He looked into the mirror for a while longer and pumped the air.

"I don't like Kawai-chan, I don't like Kawai-chan, I don't like Kawai-chan," Take chanted as he walked towards the exit, "I don't like Kawai-chan, I don't like Kawai-chan." He opened the door and was greeted by the lovely face of Ryu leaning against the adjacent wall.

"What's up," Take could've fallen to the floor after hearing what he said. Did Ryu notice his odd behavior? Why was he standing there all cool-like? Did he hear Take talking to himself?

Take smiled nervously and chuckled, "Ah, nothin. Y'know, just doing what guys do best which isn't talking to themselves." Ryu just stared at him as he rambled on about 'doing guy things'.

"You like her and you're doing a bad job at hiding it." Ryu got up from the wall and began walking back to the table. Take felt a throb in his stomach again, but it was a lot more frightening than the last one.


	9. Woman to Woman

..:Woman-to-Woman:..

Days turn into weeks as weeks turn into a month. Kayata has gotten more attached to her classmates and has yet to tell them about her family. Of course they ask her questions about them and ask to see her house, but she quietly advoids answering and chages the topic. Yankumi, however, does know a thing or two about her "family". Afterall, she was the one who saw her the night she delivered those drugs to the guy in a purple jacket.

Yankumi had been talking to her grandfather about her newest student. "First off, why is a girl even there?" He asked. Yankumi shrugged, she never really thought about it much once she found out she was a troubled student.

"I think the president didn't bother to go over her information. He just thought "It's just another bad student, might as well send him to my class." Her grandfather shrugged, thinking that it could be a possibility. Afterall, he wasn't one to get too aquainted with the bad students.

"Why don't you just sit her down and have a talk? I'm sure she could use another female to spill her problems too since she can't do it at home." Yankumi sat in silence for a moment then ate a piece of fish. "I'm actually quite surprised that you haven't stuck your nose into her business already." She snapped her eyes towards her grandfather in shock and slight confusion, "Usually you'd know where your students hang out, where they live, and know their relationship with their family by now." Yankumi coughed a little a grabbed for her glass of water. He obviously knew her pattern of understanding her students better than herself.

"Well," She started after taking a drink, "I've just decided to back off sort of since she was starting to get more involved in class." Honestly, she didn't know why she hadn't started looking into her business. She looked to her grandfather who gave her a look of encouragment. Yankumi smiled and had it set in her mind that Monday was the day that she would sit and have a talk with Kayata.

Monday seemed to go by remotely slow for Yankumi. She kept thinking about what she would say to Kayata and how to approach her about her family. "Okay class," She started, "Today we're going to learn pythagorean theroms." The whole class huffed and muttered under their breath. Yankumi looked at Kayata who took out her papers without saying anything. Yankumi began thinking about what she was thinking about.

Could she be thinking about last night? What happened last night? "You poor poor little girl." The class stared at her. Yankumi kept gazing at Kayata, who in turn, was trying to avoid her gazing.

"Yo, could you stop staring? I know I'm fine but my goodness." Laughter ruptured from all around as Yankumi snapped back to reality and quickly turned her attention back to the board. She has been doing this through the day until it was finaylly lunch break. Everyone left the class to get their lunch but Kayata stayed put. Yankumi didn't notice her at first until she looked up.

Kayata stayed in her seat and stared back at Yankumi. For a moment, they had a staredown, "May I help you Kayata?" She didn't answer. She tilted her head and stared more intently.

"Why were you staring at me all day?"

This was it. The chance for Yankumi to start talking to Kayata and find out about her family. "Well, I've just been thinking about your family. I have yet to see them and I would be glad to—"

"They hate parent-teacher meetings."

"Oh," Judging by how fast she answered the question, Yankumi could tell that this wouldn't be an easy one to get answers out of, "It's not really a parent-teacher meeting I would say. More like a 'Nice to meet you for the first time' kind of thing." Kayata stood up and was about to exit but Yankumi stopped her, "I saw you selling drugs the other night."

Kayata froze in place, not quite comprehending what Yankumi just told her. Did she just say that she saw her selling drugs? "What?"

"Why are you selling drugs at such a young age? What do you need money for?" Kayata turned to Yankumi but didn't know what to say. She was shocked that her own teacher found her doing this and didn't know how to cover It up.

"H-how do you even know that it was me?" Was all she could say. Yankumi gave her a hard look, like a parent would when they expect their child to answer truthfully. Kayata was intimidated by this look, but it also reminded her of her parents. She felt the tears begin to swell up and turned away. "I'd appreciate if you didn't stick your nosy ass into my business and look at me like that." With that, she left the room and exited the front door then ran home.

Meanwhile, the lunch break was about half way done when Take, Ryu, and Yabu returned to the classroom. "Where's Kawai-chan at?" Yabu asked as he looked around the class. Ryu nudged him and pointed to a silently standing Yankumi. She kept her eyes downcasted and completely ignorant to the fact that some of her students were standing there. "This is new."

Take walked over and tapped her shoulder, "Yankumi? Hey." She looked up at them and adjusts her glasses.

"Oh I'm sorry. I just remembered that I have to run to the store today. I forgot what I had to pick up though," She drifted off.

"Yeah, that' great. But where's Kawai-chan?" Yabu asked. He was now leaning against the desk and waiting for the answer. Take was slightly concerned but put it off as Yankumi asnwered about her groceries.

"She left early. She claimed that she wasn't feeling good and just took off." Ryu looked at Kayata's desk and noticed that her stuff was still there.

"Are you sure she went home?" Ryu asked. Yankumi nodded which made Ryu suspect that something was up.


	10. An Unexpected Turn

A/N: Um...sorry about the long delay, folks I didn't mean to make you wait so long. I didn't know how to go about on this chapter so it took me a while to figure it out. I may end up editing this chapter because I don't think it flows as good as I wanted it to. But here's something to tide you over for now

* * *

..:An Unexpected Turn:..

By the time Kayata got home, it was 2PM. She had been walking around to calm her nerves and got something to eat. She opened the door to her home and she wasn't greeted with the normal "Welcome back Koneko" so it was safe to assume her brother and cousin were out somewhere. She walked up to her room and immediately plopped on her bed. She began thinking about when Yankumi gave her that look and she remembered her parents.

_Her mother was very beautiful, her father would always say. "You get your looks from her, that's for sure." Her father was the only parent around her and her brother. Their mother suffered from cancer and had died in the hospital. She didn't know her mother that well from the get-go but she knew that she was very special to her father. As the years rolled by, she noticed that her father and brother didn't get along well at all._

_She would typically stay at home with her brother as their father went to work and preferred to stay out of his way. Sha was a rather bossy and arrogant boy and whenever he was alone with Kayata he would make her do all his chores and pick on her. At first, she thought he was just releasing his anger because of their mom's death._

"_Tsh, yeah right. I never liked that stupid bitch." Because he would say things like that, she began to not forgive him and fight him. As they grew older, Sha began getting involved with gangs and drugs, but his father tried to stop him. Eventually, he gave up on him and got involved with gambling to release his anger._

_Kayata kept to herself as everything wen wrong in her family, she went to school and did what she needed to do. As the month went on, their father left without a word. Ever since then, Sha has been Kayata's "guardian" but not a very good one._

The sound of the main door opening and shutting woke Kayata. She sleepily glanced to her alarm clock which read 8:16PM then sat up. Usually, her brother would be home by the time school was out. He must've went out to do business with Kashi or something like that. "Koneko-chan!"

Kayata stood up and headed to the door, but stopped midway. "Koneko-chan? Where are you?" She regained herself and headed downstairs to her cousin. She walked to the kitchen to see her cousin pulling out a beer from the fridge. He looked back at her as he popped the can open and took a swig. He hastily pulled the can from his lips and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "There you are," He began walking to her with one arm extended then placed it around her shoulders. "What have you been doing all this time?" He walked her to the living room and sat her on the couch.

"Sleeping." Kashi sat on the floor by her feet. He smiled at her reply and let out a small chuckle.

"That's so cute, you were sleeping ever since school was out." His head went back as he chugged more of the can of beer. Kayata watched him with cautious eyes. "Guess where I went t-day?" his words were slightly slurred.

Kayata shrugged and dusted off her skirt, "A club?" Kashi put the empty beer can on the nearby table and shook his head.

"Not just any club, a strip club." He scooted closer to her legs and leaned in, like what he was saying was a secret. "I had such a good time, it was unbelievable. I didn't invite Sha though, so don't tell'im I went by m-self." The beer that lingered on his tongue stung Kayata's nose. Why was he telling her this? It would be better if he just kept that to himself. He let his head fall back a few times before he looked in Kayata's eyes. "I just remembered something."

She rolled her eyes and waited for him to talk until he passed out which should be soon. "When I was there, I couldn't help but think how great it would be to see you dance half naked on a pole." Kayata froze. Did he just say what she thought he said? He started caressing her legs and running his hands up to her thighs, "I kept imagining that the girl that was dancing was you." She threw his hands off her and scooted to the farthest side of the couch.

"I need to go. It's too dangerous for me to be sitting here with you right now," She stood up and started walking away, but Kashi grabbed her ankle. She didn't fall, but it was close. "Kashi, let go." He didn't let go, instead he only pulled her leg harder. She tried pulling her leg away but was unsuccessful. Kashi pulled her to the floor and dragged her closer to him.

"You look so beautiful, Koneko-chan." Kayata managed to slap him in the face while trying to push him away. Without warning, a heavy hand collided with her jaw and she recoiled with her hands covering her face. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to"--His lips started kissing her hands and then her neck. He roughly tore at her shirt and starting kissing down her throat. Kayata didn't know what to do, she wanted to kick and scream but Kashi has never done this before so she couldn't do anything.

He continued feeling on her for a few more minutes before he started taking it to the next step. Kayata didn't move, she was barely breathing by herself. _What did I do? I must've done something to make him snap like this…_She went through everything she could that could have possibly made Kashi do what he is doing. Cold hands pushed against her inner knees and pulled Kayata from her train of thought. Her leg flew up and kicked Kashi in the stomach with a loud THUD. He was now hunched over, desperatly grasping his stomach to make the pain go away. Kayata wasted no time in getting up from the floor.

Her shirt was stretched out and falling off her shoulder as she struggled to open the door. Kashi looked over at her and held a sinister smirk on his lips. "Koneko-chan? Where are you going?" She slammed the door open and jetted out while trying to keep her shirt up. Kashi was standing at the door shouting out to her, telling her to come back and using some selective words. Kayata didn't care if he called her a whore because she was running outside the way she was, all she cared about was getting away from that house and never going back.

Meanwhile, Yabu and his gang were just leaving the karaoke bar. "You shouldn't sing high notes, Hyuuga. It's dangerous to our ear drums and insulting to the songwriter." Everyone laughed as Hyuuga made a face and waved off the friendly insult.

"You shouldn't be laughing, Tsuuchi." Hyuuga turned his attention to Tsuuchi. "You can't sing at all!" They continued critiquing each other's singing voices and talking about the girls passing by. "I sure could go for some ramen."

"For once, I agree with you," Take stated. They started walking to the nearby ramen shop when they heard something tumble into a few garbage cans.

Yabu stopped and shifted his eyes around, "D-d-d-did you guys hear that?" Take unconsiously scooted closer to Tsuuchi, who in turn scooted closer to Hyuuga, who then scooted to Ryu, who looked at him like he was crazy. Hyuuga stepped away from Ryu as he saw his face and laughed nervously.

"It was probably just a cat," Ryu seemed pretty bored and unaffected by the noise. Yabu looked back at him and nodded in agreement.

"Probably," He straightened himself out and cleared his throat, "To the ramen shop." He started walking on with everyone following him. Ryu was walking a few feet behind them when he heard something come from the alley he was about to pass up. When he was standing at the mouth of the alley, he looked in to see a figure propped against the wall.

The figure didn't move from where it was, "Ryu?" It was a girl…A girl he knew. He walked closer until he was able to see her face more clearly.

"Kawai-chan?"


	11. Search and Rescue

**A/N**: Sorry about the delay. If you read my little update on my profile, you'll know the 4.1.1.

Andso we are all clear, the _italics _are what happened the previous night and the regular print is what's happening currently.

* * *

..: Search and Rescue :..

"Ohayo." People would say as they caught up with their friends. Ryu yawned loudly as he flung his briefcase over his shoulder and walked on lazily. It's been a long night and he didn't really feel like getting up today.

"Ryu, ohayo!" Pattering footsteps grew louder as they came closer to Ryu. He turned his head to get a glance at who called him when he felt a heavy hand push down on his shoulder, "Are you ready for your test today? I'm excited to see how everyone will do." This couldn't be anyone other than Yankumi. "I told myself this morning that my students will definitely pass this test. I made the questions easy so it shouldn't be too hard," She put a finger to her chin thoughtfully, "Though my idea of easy is way different than yours. Oh well, I still think you'll pass." Ryu shrugged her hand off his shoulder and walked faster to avoid any other conflict that may occur.

He entered class before Yankumi and headed straight for his seat. Before he could even pull his chair out, Tsucchi and Hyuuga were at his side. "What's up with you ditching us last night, huh?"

"Yeah, ya could've at least said you were leaving er something." Ryu didn't answer them right away. He pulled his chair out and sat down, placing his hands in his pockets and a foot on his desk. Hyuuga sat down by his foot as Tsuuchi kneeled down to his head level. "You gonna tell us what's up or are we gonna have to beat it outta ya?"

_Ryu had just found Kayata laid out on some garbage bags by the alley next to a local bar. The guys were way ahead of him, racing to the ramen shop. "Kawai-chan?" He stepped over the bags and trash lids to verify if it was, indeed, Kayata. When he found out it was, he just looked her over with a worried look. He gently started patting her face, trying to get her up, "Kawai-chan. Oi!" She opened her eyes for a brief moment just to have them roll to the back of her head._

_"Oi!" Ryu tried to wake her up again. One he found out that she wasn't waking up anytime soon, he pulled one of her arms over his shoulder and held her around the waist. He looked down the road to where he last saw his friends but none of them were there. "Damn, they just ran off." He looked around and figured the best place to bring her would be his apartment. It took him longer than it regularly would to get there, due to him carrying Kayata and her slipping from his grasp._

"I didn't feel like hanging out with you guys anymore. The stupidity was starting to rub off on me." Tsucchi pointed his closed fan at Ryu's face threateningly but soon put it down. Hyuuga smacked his lips and rolled his eyes.

Yabu beamed a paper ball at the side of Tsucchi's head then skipped over to where his was. "Ah, geez!" Tsucchi began rubbing the spot on his head that got pegged.

"Yo, what are ya'll talking about without me?"

"Nothing important. Just askin' Ryu why he left us without warning last night," Hyuuga informed. Yabu nodded then looked to Ryu. "He says our stupidity was rubbing off on him."

"I'm sure most of it was coming from you, "Tsucchi pegged Yabu with the same paper ball that hit him in the head. Yabu tried dodging it, but that only led to the paper ball hitting him in the eye.

He put his hand up to his eye and glared at Tsucchi as he stood up, ready to attack. Tsucchi did the same, but he had one eyebrow raised as he glared.

"Ohayou, minna-san!" Yankumi opened the door and greeted everyone with a smile.

Plop.

A paper ball just Yankumi in the face. Her smiled disappeared as she witnessed her class having a giant paper ball fight. She gasped and peeped into the hall to make sure the head principal, Kyoto, or his henchman wasn't nearby. She quickly closed the door behind herself and tried to stop the balls from flying.

_When Ryu finally got Kayata into his apartment, she was somewhat awake. He set her down on his couch and stood by the end where her feet were. "Kayata?" Her eyes slowly peeled open then she blinked repeatedly. "Are you alright? What happened?"_

_She took a moment to lay still, then she looked around at her surroundings. Her eyes finally landed on Ryu, who was awaiting an answer. "Where am I?" Her voice was barely above a grumble. Ryu kneeled down and put a hand on her forehead. She had a slight temperature, but nothing serious._

_"What happened to you?" He asked again. _

_Kayata looked at him for a moment, re-thinking the past events. "I ran away from home." Ryu's eyes wandered her face and then her arms. She had a nice reddish-purple shiner right under her right cheekbone down to her chin. It was swollen like you wouldn't believe. Kayata tried to adjust on the couch but only flinched in pain._

"_What? What hurts?" She only turned onto her side, trying to get some pressure off of her back. She absent-mindedly pulled the already drooping collar of her shirt down to reveal rug burns. Ryu looked at them himself and couldn't help but frown. "Tell me who did this to you." Kayata didn't answer him. "Tell me." Still she didn't answer. Ryu sighed heavily as he stood back up and looked at the clock. It read 10:52 PM._

_Ryu looked around the apartment and then back at Kayata. She was in a fetal position, hugging her chest. Without saying anything, he walked to his room and brought out some blankets and a pillow. He put the pillow beside her head and draped the blanket over her body. "You don't have to go the school tomorrow, if you don't want to." Kayata glanced at his face, avoiding eye contact, "Just letting you know. You look like you need time to yourself."_

The paper ball fight came to a stop. Yankumi was now doing a last minute review before the test. Ryu had zoned out while the fight went on and Yankumi stopped it, so seeing everyone calm and Yankumi teaching confused him a little bit. He looked back to see Yabu making a weird face. He only stared then turned away then listened to Yabu snickering in the back.

The door slid open again and Take ran in, breathing hard. Yankumi turned to him in surprised and watched him hurry to his seat. "Take, where have you been?"

He dropped in his seat and continued to breathe loudly through his mouth. "Sorry. I had…a doctor appointment."

"Oh…how'd it go?" Everyone fell silent. What kind of teacher asks a student how their appointments go? Wasn't she in the middle of teaching?

Take looked around nervously, "Uh…it went…good?" Yankumi nodded with a glad expression then continued on her last minute review. Take looked back at Yabu and the others and mouthed out some words. Yabu narrowed his eyes at Take, trying to read his lips.

"What?" Tsucchi whispered loudly. Take sighed heavily and mouthed out his words again, but they still didn't get it.

"Write it down." Hyuuga suggested in the same tone as Tsucchi. Take turned back to his desk and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen from his briefcase. He wrote in big letters on his paper and held it up for the others to see.

Out of boredom, Ryu looked at the paper too. What he read made his heart jump mildly:

Kawai-chan is missing!


	12. Oh where, oh where?

For some reason, Yankumi's class went by slower than normal that day. It could have been because the boys were continuously glancing up at the clock, waiting to break out as soon as they could to see Kawai-chan. "Does anyone remember the great philosopher from China?"

Tsucchi slammed his fists as he stood up from his desk, sternly looking at his teacher. Yankumi turned at the sudden sound of his action. "We don't have time to be sittin' around learning this crap right now." He looked back at his friends and they all stood up, save Ryu. The rest of his friends ran out of class and Yankumi looked at Ryu.

He looked around the room for a moment then into his teacher's eyes. She was confused and scanned the room too. She noticed Kayata's empty desk and Take's note on his desk. Ryu quickly lunged to Take's desk and snatched up the note and ran out of the room. "Ryu! What's"—He was out of the room before she could finish. The rest of the class began chattering amongst themselves to figure out what was going on.

Meanwhile Yabu, Tsucchi, Hyuuga, and Take were running around the town trying to find Kayata. They stopped at the park to take a breather, "Take…how'd you…find out that…she was…missing?" Yabu panted. Take had his hands on his hips as he breathed deeply.

"This morning, I was walking to school and I bumped into this guy and I thought he mumbled something about Kayata." Everyone turned their full attention to him. "I asked him if he was talking about our Kawai-chan and he just gave me this mean look. Then he grabbed my collar and said 'When I find that girl she's gonna wish she'd never lived,' Then stomped off." It was silent for a moment.

"Why'd she run away?"

"Where did she go?"

Hyuuga leaned against the tree and balled up his fist. Yabu rubbed his temples and sighed heavily. No one said a word. "Alright," Everyone looked to Yabu, waiting for him to finish the sentence, "Let's go."

They split up and began to search the town. Meanwhile, Ryu went back to his apartment to check on Kayata. He ran to his front door and struggled to get the keys from his jacket pocket. When he did get them out, he had a problem getting them into the keyhole. Sooner or later, he got them in and pushed the door open hastily. There was no noise coming from the apartment. He rushed in and scoped the area out. Kayata wasn't on the couch where he last saw her nor was she in the bathroom.

"Kawai-chan!" He looked in the closets, the laundry room, and the bathrooms and still no sign of her, "Kawai-chan!" The more he searched for her, the more he became worried and frantic. Eventually, his home became littered with all his belongings on the floor and all the doors were open. He ran his fingers through his matted, wet hair and started breathing rigidly. "Where are you?" He whispered to himself. He stood in the hall connecting the living room to the bathroom and bedroom and began to pace around.

Just then he heard something. It sounded like something opened and was in the kitchen. Ryu's eyes grew big as he jolted to this kitchen. He saw Kayata standing there with the freezer door open as she scooped ice cream from the carton and ate it. He felt a sudden wave of relief as he watched the freezer door close to reveal Kayata with a spoon in her mouth.

He walked to her and held her close to his chest. Kayata didn't know what was going on, so she just let him hold her close. "You scared me, I thought you left." She didn't say anything. Ryu just held her, not caring if she responded or not. He stopped hugging her and looked at her funny, "Why are you so tense?"

She just stared at him, still tense. "I didn't know whether to be unbelievably still while you did that or…" Ryu chuckled as he regained his normal composure. "I don't see why that's funny." He rubbed her head then walked back out to the living room. Kayata followed behind him, carrying the ice cream and eating it. Ryu pulled out his cell phone and began dialing a number. "Who are you calling?"

"Just Yabu and the others. I should tell them that you're at my place and not wandering the streets." Kayata's brows furrowed. Why would they think she was wandering the streets? "Take found out that you were missing this morning from some guy so they're out looking for you," he explained as if reading her mind.

"Oh." At first, she didn't think much of Ryu telling them where she was. But then she started to wonder what if they ask why she's here? Or what if they decide to come by and discover their Kawai-chan all messed up? Either way, she didn't want them, or anyone, to find out what happened that night.


	13. After the Storm

Chapter 13

Kayata and Ryu sat together in the living room, watching a re-run of Ninja Warriors. Kayata brought my ice-cream with her and stabbed it with her fork out of boredom. Ninja Warriors wasn't exactly her favorite show, especially re-runs. "Why are you using a fork to eat that?" Ryu didn't look at Kayata when he asked this. She shrugged and put the tip of the fork on her tongue.

"I don't like being like everyone else. It's my way of going against the world, I guess." Honestly, Kayata was just being lazy and grabbed the wrong utensil and didn't bother to turn around and get the right one.

Ryu nodded, "That's interesting." One of the guys who runs a gas station fell in the water after trying to roll down a hill on a log. Ryu let out a small laugh and smile then went back to watching the show intently. The silence kept reminding Kayata that she had to speak to Ryu, but she couldn't bring herself to say anything. It's like the words got stuck behind her uvula and ran into each other making a giant clump.

Kayata tried to let it all out but the most she got was a tiny squeal or exhaling of oxygen. _Dang, it's not that hard to tell him! Just say it! _She breathed in for a moment and prepared to yell it out. Again, nothing but oxygen came out.

"If you have something to say, you can just say it." Kayata pinched her lips together, wondering how he could know she had something to say when he was staring at the T.V. Ryu looked at her once the show went to commercial.

She traced a circle on the sofa and kept her eyes down for a moment. "Ah," She started, "You know how…you found me the other day?" Ryu turned towards her with his full attention, "I'm not gonna tell you what happened or anything, I just…don't want you to tell everyone else what little you do know."

Ryu was about to ask why, but remembered something, "What am I supposed to say then when they come barging in here and find you sitting on the couch looking like you do?"

"What? Are they out looking for me or something?" Ryu nodded. Kayata smacked her forehead and clutched her eyes shut, letting her fork fall in the tub of ice cream, "Dang! Why didn't you tell me sooner?! I gotta change!" She, without thinking, knocked the ice cream onto the floor and Ryu let out a frustrated sigh. Kayata ran into Ryu's room where her old clothes were and looked for something to cover up her obvious wounds.

Just as Kayata shut and locked the bedroom door, Ryu's phone played a rock medley. He looked at the caller I.D then answered, "Hello?"

Then the doorbell rang.

------------------Author's note:

I don't know if I'm allowed to put these little notes here, but I want to apologize for this crappy chapter. It's something for you to read I guess…I'll edit it when I find the time at home or at school to do it. GOMEN NASAI MINNA!!!!


	14. Space

A/N: Um…I'm really bad at upholding deadlines. Here's chapter 14 in all its shortness. Man! I didn't think it would be so hard to write after a big scene like that! Next chapter will be longer, I promise!

Ryu walked towards the door then hung up his phone. The banging started to echo, sounding like more than one person was knocking, "Ryu! Open the door!"

He leaned against the wall beside the door and crossed his arms, "Are you a stranger?"

"C'mon, stop playin' around, it's important!" Tsucchi added. With a sigh, Ryu opened the door and in poured Yabu, Tsucchi, Take, and Hyuga. "We can't find her, we looked everywhere!"

Ryu shrugged as if to say he didn't care, "Did you even bother to look?" Take was slightly pissed at his reaction. Ryu only walked over to the couch and finished watching Ninja Warriors.

Yabu stomped over to him, "Yabu, don't do anything—" He grabbed Ryu's collar.

"What's wrong with you? Kawai-chan is missing and you're over here sitting on your ass, watching some dumb show." Ryu didn't say anything. If Kayata wanted them to know where she was, she'll tell them herself.

"Obviously if you didn't find her, she doesn't want to be found. I say give her some space."

"Space?" Yabu was itching to punch her square in the jaw now, "Space is running up to your room and shutting the door, not running away from home and having no one know where you are!"

Hyuuga and Tsucchi hurried over to pull Yabu away from Ryu. They were disappointed in Ryu, but not enough to let Yabu hit him. Yabu was still struggling to get at him, "How can you call yourself a friend when you don't help out? HUH?!" Yabu elbowed Hyuuga in the nose and got one arm free.

"He's a great friend, Yabu. You have absolutely no right to say that about him." Everyone turned around to see Kayata walking from a room with an angry face. No one said anything.

She walked over to Hyuuga to check and see if his nose was okay, "Ryu helped me out a lot. If it weren't for him, I'd be dead." Ryu watched her give Hyuuga a towel and frown at Yabu.

"K-…why didn't you tell us you were here?" Tsucchi asked.

Kayata sat on the couch and crossed her legs, "Because I wanted space."

It was quiet for a minute. Then everyone started laughing.


	15. Shouldn't have done that

Chapter Fifteen:

Kayata continued to stay at Ryu's house until she felt ready to return home. Days to weeks and weeks to a month and already half the school year was over. It took Kayata a while before she started going back to school, but Ryu and the others helped her get through it by bringing her the homework she missed. But lately, Take has been the one bringing her the work. He's also been hanging out with her when Ryu went to work.

Tonight, Ryu was at work at they were watching T.V. "Goodness, why isn't there anything to watch during the week?" Kayata continued to flip through the channels as Take lay sprawled on the couch with her.

"Maybe because everyone's got something to do during the week and doesn't have time to watch T.V?"

"Hm." She started flipping faster then randomly stopped on a commercial about nothing of their interest. It was silent for a while; Kayata watched the commercial while Take glanced at how close they were to each other. He started to wonder if she would mind if he rested his head on her leg. His heart felt like it skipped as he though about how comfortable she'd be to lay on, _Man, if only. _Kayata extended her arms across the back of the couch and Take took note of that. _It's almost like she's putting her arm around me…almost. _He shook his head, _C'mon, it's now or never. _

Slowly, he started inching toward her like a little caterpillar. He thought he was being sneaky about it, but Kayata noticed it. She chuckled inwardly and continued watching him. Take stretched then scooted closer, pretending to adjust in his seat. "You can lay on me if you want to. There's no need to try and be smooth about it."

Take looked up at her with red cheeks and laughed like he wasn't really trying to do what he was caught for. "I was trying to b-be smooth…I was, I was just," Kayata gently put her hand on the side of his face, insinuating for him to rest his head on her. His face grew redder and he was stiff at first, but he soon relaxed.

Thirty minutes later, Kayata was watching a movie and Take had fallen asleep. She looked at the clock on the cable box and realized that it was almost midnight. She nudged Take who stirred a bit, then went back to sleep. "Take, it's late, you gotta go." She started to shake him until he finally got up. He rubbed his eyes and groaned as he stretched and looked around.

"What time is it?"

"Almost twelve." Kayata was smiling at how cute he was when he first wakes up. He squinted at the clock and noted that. He slung his legs from on the couch and stood up. Kayata stood up with him and walked with him to the door. He slipped on his shoes and Kayata leaned against the wall, "Thanks for hangin' with me, Take. I really enjoy it."

He stood up from putting his shoes on and smiled at her, "Me too." They stared at each other then let their eyes wander around, making it more awkward.

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you later then?" Without warning, Take's lips grazed hers. He jumped back, redder than ever.

"Yeah, see ya later." He reached for the door knob but Kayata pulled him back. He looked at her, ready to be hit. He was surprised to feel her lips crushed on his.

The feeling of excitement and enjoyment lasted for a moment and then Kayata pulled back, "That's how you're supposed to kiss a girl." He fumbled back, trying to open the door while staring at Kayata with his heart racing, but he grabbed an umbrella instead. He put it back then opened the door. He smiled back at her, his eyes filled with love, before leaving and closing the door.

Kayata touched her lips then cursed herself, "I shouldn't have done that."

Ryu returned from work early with a bag of food. He dropped the keys on the table and spotted Kayata sprawled on the floor. He stared at her for a minute and then stepped over her to put the food in the fridge. He stepped over her again to hang his coat and find the remote. "Aren't you gonna ask what's wrong with me?"

"I asked that before and you didn't answer me."

"This time's different. Ask me what's wrong, damn it."

Ryu stopped on the news and looked back at Kayata, "What's wrong, Kawai-chan?"

"I kissed Take." Ryu arched a brow. What is he supposed to say to that? "Did you hear me? I said I kissed Take."

"I heard you…"

Kayata rolled on her side and looked at Ryu, "Okay, then say something."

"I knew it."

She was confused. Then she realized what he meant, "No, not 'I knew it.'. There's nothing to 'knew'. I don't like him like that."

Ryu sat on the floor beside her and held his knees, "Then why'd you kiss him?"

"Because!" She sat up quick, "He came onto me first! We were sitting on the couch and he was trying to lay on me but he was scared and I told him he could then he was being all shy and I made him fall asleep on me then when he was leaving he grazed his lips on mine and I knew he wanted to kiss me but he didn't so I made the move for him." Kayata took in a sharp breath. Ryu only looked at her with that normal look of his which was blank.

"I think I maybe have given him the impression that I like him like he likes me." She balled up her fists then pressed them hard against her forehead and laid back on the floor, "Damn it!!!!!"

"I still want to know why you did that. Obviously you knew you didn't like him."

Kayata thought about it for a minute, "Charity?"

Ryu shook his head and got up off the floor, "I'd just tell him that you don't like him like that before it really gets to him." He walked to his room to take a shower. Kayata continued to lie on the floor trying to figure a way out of what seemed to be a one-sided future relationship.


	16. Don't Distract Me!

Chapter sixteen

The following week, Kayata finally decided to attend school. Everyone was glad to see her back and looking better. Take had been avoiding her since he hasn't said anything to her since what happened last week. In return, Kayata tried to stay away from Take. Yankumi noticed this, but didn't say anything. She let it go, thinking the problem would solve itself over time. But as the week came to a close, she noticed it to only get worse.

The bell rang for lunch and everyone filed out. Yankumi stayed behind, beating her erasers and organizing her desk. "Okay, this is getting weird," she heard a female voice say outside her classroom. She put the erasers down and snuck by her door, silently eavesdropping.

Outside, Kayata had pulled Take aside to speak to him privately. "What's getting weird?"

"We've been avoiding each other since last week. We don't usually do that." Take didn't look directly at her. He kept looking from the floor to the wall beside her head. He started to break into a cold sweat on the palm of his hands. "I just want to know what's going on between us, y'know, just to be sure." Kayata was leaning against the wall, hands behind her back. She was sweating, too.

Yankumi let out a small gasp, "Take…and Kayata!?" She took a full turn and held up her fist, "I knew it!" The door opened suddenly and she fell on the floor in surprise. Yabu was standing in the doorway, looking down at his squirming teacher.

"What are you doing?" Yankumi looked up and laughed nervously.

"Me? HAHA! I'm not doing anything! J-Just," she looked around on the floor, "Just, checking the floor's sturdiness, yes! That's what I'm doing!" She knocked on the floor like it was door, "Seems like it's coming along well! Haha!" Yabu cocked an eyebrow at her. Yankumi stopped her obnoxious laughing, cleared her throat, and stood up to dust herself off.

Just as Yabu was about to walk past her to his desk, she took a step towards him, shuffling her eyes around to make sure no one was around to hear her. "You didn't happen to see anyone in the hall…did you?" Yabu stepped back, disgusted by how close she was and how crazy she was being.

He didn't say anything for a moment, and then he side-stepped her. "You're so annoying." A heavy sigh escaped Yankumi's lips and she walked back to her desk in defeat.

Meanwhile, Take and Kayata had heard someone coming down the hall. They hid behind an old cart further down the hall. Kayata looked at Take and whispered, "We'll have to finish this conversation later tod—" His lips collided with her…again.

He smiled at her then stood up and walked away without looking back. Kayata was in a state of shock. She replayed what just happened and mentally cursed herself. _Damn it all the Hell again! I let him kiss me! _She beat the side of her head a few times before growling loudly. "WHY DID I LET HIM DO THAT?!"

She proceeded to roll of the floor for a while, still beating herself up. She finally stopped and dusted herself off. "That's it. That boy's getting a full dose of my denial and nothing's gonna stop me. Not even his sweet kisses." She stomped off to meet the other guys who sat outside on the hill.

Yankumi and Yabu were still in the classroom when all of this happened. "Oh…my…gosh." Yankumi was starting to put pieces together in her head. Yabu didn't get it. He eyed Yankumi like she was weird…again.


	17. The End of The Beginning

Note: I **DO NOT** own Gokusen or any of it's people. Only Kayata and possibly Koichii if there isn't a Koichii in the show already. P.S This story has the people from the REAL SHOW Gokusen II, not the cartoon (if there is one)

Chapter Seventeen

The day was coming to a close and yet Kayata has yet to speak to Take. "There's gonna be a pop quiz on the math lesson tomorrow," Yankumi hinted loudly. Everyone began gathering their stuff, not really caring for what she had to say. Kayata had already had her stuff ready and went over her plan again: _Okay, I'm gonna pull Take aside and tell him that it's not gonna work._ She pulled at the edge of her jacket roughly and nodded, _Perfect. Let's roll. _Take and Hyuuga were in the back playing rock paper scissors for no apparent reason.

Kayata looked to the front of the class, hoping Ryu would turn around and give her a reassuring thumbs up and grin to show his support. She stared and stared at the back of his head for the longest time before giving up. _He's not gonna turn around anytime soon. _She began her journey to the back of the classroom, repeating her plan in her mind. _Take, I don't like you like that. Take, I don't like you like that. Take, I don't like you like that. _She weaved between Koichii and his friends and she almost made it past Tsucchi and Yabu, too.

"So what's this I hear about you and Take hanging in the hall during lunch?" Tsucchi was whispering loudly behind his fan to Kayata.

"What?" Yabu draped an arm round Tsucchi.

"You know what, you and Take…alone…during lunch," He smirked at her. _Crap, _She thought, _They know! _"I say we go out and celebrate this glorious couple!" Most of the class started cheering. Kayata looked back at Take who returned her look of sudden surprise with a shy smile.

"Everyone!" Yankumi tried to shout above them, "I said there's gonna be a pop quiz tomorrow!" It was useless. Yabu and Tsucchi took both of Kayata arms and started skipping out of the room while Hyuuga, Koichii and the rest of the guys surrounded Take as they exited behind Tsucchi. The room was soon empty, save Yankumi and Ryu still being in it.

At first, Yankumi didn't notice him but he started to ask her a question. "Hey, Yankumi. Let Kawai-chan stay with you." She seemed perplexed by his command-sounding question.

"Why? Is something wrong?" Ryu stood from his seat and flung his bag over his shoulder.

"I'll bring her over tonight."

"Ryu!" He left the room without Yankumi giving an answer. Yankumi tapped a finger against her chin before concluding to ask the question again when he shows up tonight.

Meanwhile, everyone headed over to the karaoke bar in the Shinjuku District*. Tonight, Yabu was treating karaoke for him and his crew while Tsucchi paid for their dinner, which was at McDonalds and fresh from the dollar menu. Once they entered their rooms, Hyuuga was the first to sing. After many minutes of flipping through the menu, he decided on Life Is a Boat by Rie Fu*. Take and Kayata didn't get a chance to interact with each other much during this time, everyone was too busy asking Take what happened and when did they start dating.

_WE'RE NOT DATING!!!_ Kayata was having the hardest time not screaming this out to the world. As the night went on, her urge to let the world know they weren't an item was being replaced by laughter. Everyone had gone through their choices of songs and having a great time. Unfortunately, the time was coming near that they all had to depart. "That was fun guys, thanks." Kayata was the first to branch from everyone. Before she left, she grabbed Take's arm.

"Aw, you gonna walk your girlfriend home, Take? That's so cute!" Tsucchi started making kissy noises at them and everyone laughed.

"Don't be jealous cuz I got a girlfriend and you don't," Take grinned at his friendly insult to his friends. With a final wave of the hand, Take and Kayata were walking in the opposite direction of everyone else. Once Kayata felt that they were far enough from their view, she let go of his arm. Take noticed this and smiled, "Guess you had too much fun tonight, huh? You must be tired." Kayata didn't say anything; she only rubbed her temples and breathed deeply a few times. "Kayata, what's wrong?"

"Take…"She stopped walking and faced him. She fiddled with her fingers, looking down at the floor.

"What?" She continued choosing her words carefully in her mind. Without warning, Take embraced her, "It's okay, you can tell me." The longer she stayed in his embrace, the more frustrated she got. She pulled away roughly and stumbled back.

"Take I don't like you like that!" Her words came out loudly as she clutched her eyes shut. "I never liked you like that!" She involuntarily covered her mouth and stared wide-eyed at Take. He stood where he was, taking in what she just shouted. Her voice was now a whisper, "Take,"

"What about that kiss?"

She hung her head low, "I did that without thinking, you were nervous and I wanted to show you how you're supposed to kiss."

He paused, "And this morning, when you let me kiss you?"

"I was lost in the moment. I didn't mean to let you do that!" She reached out to him, "Take I didn't mean for it to go this far."

He stepped away from her. His brows were pulled together in frustration, but his eyes were glossy with threatening tears. "But it did. And now I'm hurt." He started walking backwards, away from her, "I don't want to see you anymore." He turned around, hands shoved in his pockets, and walked away. Kayata didn't bother to reach or call out to him again, he wouldn't answer her anyway.

She found an empty bench across the street and sat down. The sound of thunder was loud above her, but she didn't care. "I deserve to be struck by lightning." Some moments later, a bus stopped by her bench. It started to rain lightly and still Kayata didn't move. The bus left and the rain poured down harder.

Her phone went off and she looked at the caller I.D. It was Hyuuga, probably calling just to see if she made it home alright. She put it on speaker.

"Hello? Kawai-chan?" She stared at the phone as the clouds pelted rain on it. "Kawai-chan, where are you? A-Are you outside?!" She raised the phone to her lips but didn't say anything for a minute. "Kawai-chan!"

"Tell everyone I said thanks."

"KAWAI-" She dropped her phone.

A/N:

* Not sure if they have karaoke bar in the Shinjuku District. I've never been there and this was the first thing that popped in my head so I just said it.

*I don't know many Japanese songs that they might play in karaoke so…forgive my random anime input there (Life Is a Boat is from Bleach).

Sooo, Sorry for the delay there guys. I would say that I've been busy with school work but that'd be a lie…a big fat ugly lie…half of a lie anyway. I've just been lazy and found other things to do like sleep and…sleep s'more. But yay for chapter 17, yeah?! Can't wait to see what 18's gonna be like. SEE YA'LL THEN!! And review cuz they make me inspired and stuff. That's probably why this chapter took so long, cuz 16 didn't get any…maybe one or two…Anyway, REVIEW AND I SHALL CONTINUE! (aren't you glad I didn't set a number for you all to reach before I continue?)


	18. Home Is Where The Fist Is

Hello ello luvs! So sorry about the long wait, I was in a rut for months and then I quit it and then I started school and…yeah, just stuff and laziness got in the way of this chapter. Please forgive me if it's crappy and sounds like…not me or just like crap. I wrote this at 2 in the morning and I plan on editing it some…time…_…So, for now just enjoy this random babble that spewed from my brain.

-----------

She continued to sit on the bench, sneezing and wiping the rain from her eyes. The bus stopped by three times, until she finally got up. At this point, she was half dead and detached from the world. She was so out of it that she started on her way back to her brother's home.

Once she reached the door, she knocked on the door. It took a few seconds, but Sha finally opened the door. He had changed his hair color from orange to black with lime green highlights. "Kayata." He looked her over in slight disappointment, "So you finally decided to bring your ass home."

She didn't reply, she only walked past him and straight up the stairs. Without thinking, she opened her door to find the guy with the purple jacket smoking by her window. He looked up at her through narrowed eyes, "You're that girl..."

"Yo, Hideki! When are you comin' back down here?" The guy in the purple jacket, named Hideki, sat up and smirked at Kayata. She took a step back, eyes still pointed to the floor and stepped aside. He came closer to her as he pulled a cigarette from his pocket.

"Please leave my room," She responded timidly. Hideki lit the cigarette and let it rest between his lips. He began walking by her and Kayata brought her eyes up just in time to see him reach for her wrist. He pulled her roughly and slammed her against the door, "Ow!"

Hideki towered over Kayata with a sinister look, "That wasn't very nice of you to shove one of my guys like that. Not to mention the huge ass dent you left in my car."

The sound of someone coming up the stairs distracted Kayata from Hideki for a moment, "Hideki, what the hell are you doin'? I've been callin' for you!" It was Sha looking rather pissed off. Once he saw his sister and Hideki, his pissed expression changed to one of slight surprise. He rolled his eye and sighed loudly, "Geez, you just got back here not even 15 minutes ago and already you're gettin' on someone's nerve." Kayata said nothing; she only furrowed her brows and looked to the floor again.

"You know this chick?" Hideki spoke of Kayata like he was disgusted.

Sha slid his hands into his pocket as he lazily looked at her, "Yeah she's my sister. She usually delivers the shit you order but she ran away like a damn baby."

"Then you know that she owe me more than just a package of your drugs." Hideki grabbed Kayata by her upper arm and roughly pulled her forward off the wall, "Thanks to her, my car has a dent in it the size of Morikotzu*."

"That's a huge ass dent," Kayata looked up and got a good look at Sha for the first time. His eyes were half-closed and he kept swaying like he'd been drinking.

"Fuck yeah it is." Kayata struggled against Hideki's grip but that did nothing but bring more attention to her, "And this little bitch is gonna pay for every cent of it."

She tried to pry his hand off of her, but that did nothing. "Get off of me." Her voice was still meek.

"Not 'till you give me my money." Hideki grabbed her other wrist and twisted it behind her back. Kayata arched her back and without knowing it, stepped on Hideki's foot with all her weight. "D'ah fuck!" He shoved Kayata at Sha who just let her run into him and they both fell to the floor.

Kayata was momentarily still but as soon as she felt Sha grip her arms, she started struggling again. "Let me go, Sha!" Hideki stomped over pulling his sleeves up and growling. He picked Kayata up by a fistful of her hair and yanked her head back.

He pulled his arm back and shot it straight into her stomach. Kayata doubled over and started coughing and gasping for air. Hideki wasted no time in going for another hit while she was still down for the count. "Bitch!" He punched her in her left jaw and her head went flying into the wall. She stood there with her face against the wall for mere moments before sliding down to her knees. Sha was on his own feet by now and debating whether to join in on the beating or not. Hideki adjusted his coat on himself and wiped his nose. He then turned his attention to Sha, "If this chick doesn't have my money within 3 months, she won't' be the only one getting' her ass kicked around here."

Sha only nodded and stepped out of Hideki's way as he stormed down the stairs and out of the house.

A/N: *Morikotzu is the name of the guy that Kayata pushed at that place and put a dent in the car. I didn't feel like looking up a name so I was thinking about Inuyasha and I think there' sa guy in the Band of Seven who has a name similar to Morikotzu (if that isn't his name already) so I just typed it.

YAY chapter 13!!!! I can't make promises about 14…but review do help to motivate! =3 (yes guys, take the hint and REVIEW!!!)


	19. Giving In

A/N: So sorry for the long wait for this…really really short chapter. I will be doing the next chapter tonight and it will be longer since it won't be in such a difficult spot (this was really hard to write for some reason :\) K, enjoy for now!!! P.S Thank you for all the comments and favoriting!! KEEP'EM COMIN'! :D teehee ^-^

Sha closed the door after Hideki and looked at his sister. She was moving her bangs from her face as she glared back at him, "What?" He narrowed his eyes at her, "You brought that on yourself." He roughly ran his fingers his hair with a look of sheer irritation, "Why do I have to get involved in this?" Kayata stood up and walked to her room without another word. She closed her door behind her, "Hey, How much do you owe him anyway?" Sha didn't get an answer. "Hey!" he walked to her door with heavy steps and banged on her door. Still, she didn't answer. "Tsh." He gave up on her and walked down the stairs to finish setting up another customer's order.

Kayata laid on her bed, replaying the event that happened within the span of two hours. As she continued to play her night over in her head, she felt waves of depression strike her heart. "Heh," Her eyes began to swell with tears, "Looks like I really am a waste of time and space." She smiled to herself and let the tears fall as they pleased.

Two hours later she walked back down the stairs and found her brother sitting on the couch looking blankly at the T.V screen. Something felt off, "Where's Kashi?" Sha looked over at Kayata and smirked.

"You miss him? Heh, I knew you two had the hots for each other." Kayata sucked her teeth and rolled her eyes. "He's out on a date." Kayata looked at the screen then walked over to Sha and kneeled beside him, forehead to the ground. He turned fully to his sister, puzzled as anyone could figure.

She lifted her head, "I give up." Sha convinced her to go on with his eyes, "I'll get the money."

On the screen a commercial for a new T.V show about hosts began to show. Sha began rubbing the stubs on his chin then looked back at Kayata. She stayed on the floor with her head bowed as he turned his attention back to the T.V. "Get me a soda." She stood up without a word to walk to the kitchen. "Hmmm…"

She returned with his drink and set it on the table. He carefully watched her place the drink on the table then got an idea. "I know this guy opening a new store in Shinjuku," He sat up straight and looked around for something. He took out a pen and took her hand. "I'm sure he's looking for new employment." He looked up at her with a smirk. Kayata narrowed her eyes slightly then looked at the number. Sha relaxed back into his seat and kicked his feet up onto the table then chuckled. "Good luck."


	20. Time Goes By

Before you read, just understand that this chapter is on the other characters right after Take and Kayata had their little argument (refer to chapter 17)

Yankumi sat in her overly large brown chair waiting.

10:33PM

She looked from the slowly ticking red line to her cell phone sitting neatly on the arm of the chair. She flipped her phone open and checked her messages:

07:21

Ryu

B over at 9

Yankumi dropped her phone and started nervously tapping the arm of the chair, "Something's not right."

=o=o=o

Hyuuga closed his phone after Kayata ended the call. He turned on his heels and started running back down the road to go find her. Her turned around the corner and almost ran face first into Take. "Take, glad I found you." He stumbled back and started to catch his breath after pulling him underneath a nearby awning, "Kawai-chan," He started.

"She was just messing with me."

Hyuuga looked up through squinted eyes to see Take's pain expression. The words he just said didn't make sense, "What?"

Take's jaw tightened and his fists balled up, "She was just leading me on…Getting 'caught up in the moment'" his voice was steadily becoming louder, "She doesn't like me!" Hyuuga was taken aback. He straightened his posture as he watched Take rub his hand on his forehead and pace the spot he stood in.

Suddenly, it made sense. "Take," Hyuuga grabbed his shoulder, "I don't think she meant to hurt you on purpose." Take avoided making eye contact with his friend. Hyuuga grabbed her other shoulder and made him look him in the eye, "Kawai-chan would never hurt you on purpose, that's not her style." Take started to tear up, "I know it hurts, dude." Hyuuga dropped his left hand then patted his back.

Take rubbed his eyes with the back of his sleeve, understanding that what his friend said was true. Hyuuga smiled at him and leaned against the building.

=o=o=o

Ryu made it home just before the rain started. He dropped his keys on the counter and pulled off his jacket while walking to his room. He peeked at the clock on top of his T.V. 7:15PM.

He fell onto his bed and laid there looking at his ceiling. _Wonder when she'll be back. _He took a deep breath and turned onto his side. His eyes started to get heavy as the seconds flew away. "Ah," He remembered something. He reached behind him and grabbed his cell phone. Clicking through his contacts, he found Yankumi's number and sent her a text:

B over at 9.

He closed his phone and tossed it before crossing his arms and letting his eyes rest.

Minutes passed by.

They soon formed into an hour.

The hour then formed into three.

Ryu's eyes shot open. A sudden and annoying tune could be heard and a light vibration. He turned to his left and picked up his phone, "What?" Ryu kept his eyes closed as he listened to the person on the other end. "Huh?" He looked across the room at the clock. 10:40PM. "Hold on." He climbed out of bed and out of his room to the living room. He didn't see any lights and he didn't hear any noises. He lowered the phone from his ear and continued to scope his place.

"Ryu? Tell me what's going on."

He brought the phone back to his ear, "She's not here."

"Who?"

Ryu was getting a bad feeling. "I'll call you back later and explain." With that he hung up the phone and grabbed his jacket.

=o=o=o

Yankumi was sitting up straight in her chair. She looked at the end screen on her phone with a serious face.

"Kumiko-chan, dinner's ready." She ignored her grandfather's call and stood up. Something was going on with her students and there was no way in Hell she was going to sit around and do nothing to help them.

A/N: *a slice of carrot cake, two slices of bread covered in Nutella, and a peanut butter chocolate chip granola bar later* Finally, update! By the way it is 1233AM and yes, I ate all that….cuz I'm a fattie deep deep down inside :D As you can probably tell, this story's coming to an end! I do very much enjoy all the people who commented and put my story on their alerts (and me, as well) THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! (and as always, forgive my spelling errors or if stuff doesn't make sense.)


End file.
